Meeting Connect 3
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke move thier 15 year old adopted granddaughter Caitlyn Gellar-Huntzberger to Malibu where she meets Mitchie and the boys of Connect 3.
1. Chapter 1

Things to know before you read Lorelai and Luke Danes have just moved thier 15 year old adopted granddaughter Caitlyn Gellar-Huntzberger to Malibu California on the beach in a nice house right on the beach.

Chapter 1

It's move in day when Caitlyn is moving some of her most important stuff from Lorelai and Luke's new suv they bought to drive to California from Connecticut when she is coming into the big livingroom when Luke is coming into the livingroom.

"hey baby doll." Luke says

"Hi Grandpa." Caitlyn says

"you okay?" Luke wonders

"yeah hey I'm just kind of hungry so I think I'm going to run down to the pier for like a slice of pizza or something." she tells him

"okay you need any money?" Luke wonders

"nah, I got some." she pats the front of her cute jeans "thanks though." Caitlyn says

"okay, have fun." Luke says

"I will." she says and walks out and Lorelai sees her "hey hun where ya headed?" Lorelai asks her

"oh just down to the pier to grab a bite to eat." Caitlyn tells her

"okay have fun." Lorelai tells her

Cailtyn just nods and leaves to go down to the pier which they can see from thier house on the hill and is walking distance.

Down at the pier Caitlyn looks around at all the different food vendors while she tries to decide what she really wants to eat.

Caitlyn finally decides on a slice of Pepperoni pizza and stands in the short little line and plays a game on her cellphone while she waits and then loks at him a cute guy and he waves at her.

Caitlyn blushes and looks down then back over at him with him still watching her and waves back slightly and looks back down at the ground again getting closer to the front of the line.

After Caitlyn pays for and gets her pizza she takes it over to a bech and sits down and eats it and listens to a band start up down the pier so she looks but it's crowded and can't really see what's going on so she just eats her slice of pizza quitely. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Caitlyn finishes her pizza she gets up and throws her trash away and makes her way down the pier to where she can hear the band playing and sneaks her way to the front with her very skinny body and watches the band and smiles noticing that the guy she saw before standing in line for pizza is playing a guitar and looks at him getting his eye contact and smiles and waves slightly to him and bobs her head listening to the music for a little while before spotting a girl who looks nice and has long black hair in a cute sun dress and is smiling at the drummer who she assumes to be her eyes her and smiles.

"boyfriend?" Cialtyn wonders smiling

"absoutely." Mitchie tells her and smiles "Hi I'm Mitchie." Mitchie introduces herself

"um Caitlyn." Caitlyn introduces herself shyly

"nice to meet you." Mitchie says politely

"likewise, um so who are these guys?" Caitlyn wonders

"Connect 3." Mitchie tells her trying to talk over the band

"oh." Caitlyn says

"ever hear of them?" Mitchie wonders

"um no." Caitlyn says

"oh." Mitchie says

"but thier good!" Caitlyn says with a smile

"yeah,they're really good." Mitchie says says and smiles

Caitlyn eyes the guy she's been watching again.

Mitchie watches her.

"that's Nate." Mitchie tells her

"oh." Caitlyn says and nods "he's uh cute." she says

"yeah, and those are his brothers my boyfriend shane and Jason Gray. Shane's my boyfriend not Jason." Mitchie tells her

"oh." Caitlyn says and nods and listens to the band again looking at Nate again

"so where you from?" Mitchie wonders talking over the band again

"oh Connecticut." Caitlyn tells her

"oh." Mitchie says and watches the band again 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the band finishes playing.

"Come on let me introduce you to the guys." Mitchie tells her

"oh, okay." Caitlyn says and walks over to them with her

"hey guys great job!" Mitchie says proudly

"hey Mitchie." Nate says

"hey Mitchie." Jason says

Mitchie looks up and smiles at Shane.

"hey." Shane says running his hand down from her shoulder to her arm

"hey." she says cutely with a flirty happy smile

"so whose you're friend?" Shane wonders

"oh um this is... I'm sorry what did you say you're name was again?" Mitchie asks her

"oh Cailtyn...Caitlyn Gellar-Huntzberger...Hi." she says and smiles sticking her hand out to meet Shane

"Shane Gray." Shane introduces himself

"It's nice to meet you." Caitlyn says

"And these are my brother's Jason and.." Shane gets cut off

"Hi." Jason says

"And Nate." Shane introduces him

"Hey." Nate says

"Hey." she says and smiles widely at him and walks over to him

Shane looks at Mitchie "huh, what's all that about?" he wonders

"I think she may have a crush on him she hasn't stopped looking at him." Mitchie tells her

"wow I never thought that any girl would like him." Shane says

"I know." Mitchie says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With Nate and Caitlyn

"hey I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn introduces herself to him again

"Nate." Nate introduces himself

"I know." Cailtyn says and blushes looking at him

"so you're a guitarist,drummer and.." she gets cut off by him

"rocker yes I can pretty much do everything." he tells her

"that's cool." she says

"yeah you know how to play?" he asks her

Caitlyn looks down shyly "no I just sing and dance." she tells him

"oh, well that's still pretty cool." he says

"come on you want to take a walk?" he wonders

"oh, um I don't know are you done?" she wonders

"for now yeah." he confirms

"okay." she says

"okay lets go." he tells her putting his guitar down and closes his case

Caitlyn smiles and goes with him.

"so where are you from?" he wonders

"oh a small town in Connecticut that nobody here has probably ever heard of before but I just moved here with my grandparents actucally." she tells him

"oh." he says

"so you live with your grandparents?" he confirms

"um yeah why is that a problem?" she wonders

"no." he says

"well okay then." she says

"I guess I just haven't heard of alot of like young people living with thier grandparents in a young place before." he tells her

"well things in my family just happened okay?" she says

"okay." he says

"okay so not trying to be nosy or anything but do you know where your parents are?" he asks her

"working." she says softly

"oh." he says

"yeah." she says

"so do you like living with your grandparents?" he wonders

"yeah they are cool and are not really like grandparents but more like hip parents if you will." she tells him 


End file.
